Reunión familiar
by Laura Paty
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tomoe no se hubiera ido a Estados Unidos? ¿Pero de todas formas deseaba casarse con Kurokawa y pedir la bendición de Soujin? Este es un One Shoot basado en una de idea de Prik Calleros. Aquí va, espero te guste y me dejes un review. Comenzará como el volumen seis del manga pero lo demás vendrá de mi pervertida imaginación.
1. Reunión familiar parte 1

Reunión familiar

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tomoe no se hubiera ido a Estados Unidos? ¿Pero de todas formas deseaba casarse con Kurokawa y pedir la bendición de Soujin? Este es un One Shoot basado en una de idea de Prik Calleros. Aquí va, espero te guste y me dejes un review. Comenzará como el volumen seis del manga pero lo demás vendrá de mi pervertida imaginación.

Nuestro padre había anunciado que vendría a visitarnos, por lo cual Tomoe también llegaría a la casa de Matsuda. Por mi parte acababa de volver de Canadá y no le había dicho a Morinaga que día regresaba, para evitar una escena amorosa en el aeropuerto, no obstante lo miré algo molesto en casa de Matsuda, pues lo habían invitado a mi fiesta de bienvenida.

Me sentía algo culpable pero después de lo que había pasado en Canadá, era algo realmente extraño pensar un poco en él, además tenerlo cerca era confuso. Ese día en el laboratorio el decidió ayudarme para que yo pudiera irme a la reunión familiar, entonces al llegar al lugar estaba Tomoe, el pedófilo Kurokawa y también el miserable de Isogai, el cual me obligó a no molestar a Kurokawa con su viejo chantaje.

Cada vez estaba más irritado por esta estúpida situación, entonces sonó el teléfono y era Morinaga hablando de los experimentos, finalmente para mi mala fortuna al escuchar la voz de Isogai, los celos de Morinaga salieron y vino directamente a la casa de Matsuda.

Por la mañana después de pasar una noche sin dormir bien por cuidar que el pedófilo no se le acercara a Tomoe, fuimos por los víveres que me encargó Matsuda, pero de regreso encontramos al viejo tirado en el suelo. Una vez en casa cuando la cena estaba lista Tomoe comenzó a hablar:

 **-Papá hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-**

 **-¿Hablar?-**

 **-Este chico fue mi casero cuando llegue a vivir a Tokio-**

 **-Ahh tu casero ¿EH?-**

 **\- En ese tiempo fue mi casero pero ahora es diferente-**

 **-Vivimos juntos-**

En ese instante Kurokawa continuó:

 **-Padre, es un verdadero placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Kurokawa Mitsugu. Deseo saber si me concede la mano de su hijo en matrimonio, pues pensamos ir a América a casarnos. Además pido su bendición-**

 **\- No querrás decir hija-**

 **-No, con su hijo-**

 **-¿Tomo-kun de verdad es enserio esto? Cuando es una relación de chico chico, no se pueden tener hijos. ¿No deseas tener niños algún día? Aunque ahora nos los quieras, algún día tal vez sí. ¿Estás seguro de esto?-**

 **-Si de verdad sé que estaré bien. Porque ahora mismo… Soy muy feliz-**

 **-Ya veo… Bueno, si haces lo que te gusta no es tan malo-**

Al escuchar la aceptación de mi padre a esta boda, no pude evitar hacerlo entender:

 **-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Qué demonios crees que haces! ¿¡Vas a aceptarlo así de fácil!? Al menos trata de usar un poco tu sentido común-**

 **-Pero él mismo ha dicho que está feliz-**

Seguía discutiendo con mi padre cuando pude observar a Morinaga irse con una cara de tristeza al baño, por lo cual lo seguí, para escuchar de sus labios que recordaba su gran dolor de haber sido rechazado por sus padres. El ver lágrimas en sus ojos me hizo sentir tan mal, deseaba protegerlo, que no estuviera afligido, por ello toque su rostro y sentí tantas ganas de besarlo, pero afortunadamente la cordura volvió a mí y regresé a la mesa.

Por la noche el viejo se fue a dormir a la habitación que me correspondía, Matsuda y Kanako en sus respectivas habitaciones. Morinaga por su parte decidió marcharse a nuestro departamento:

 **-Sempai yo creo que mejor me voy, no quiero causar más molestias esta noche-**

No deseaba que se fuera, yo quería irme con él, pero de ninguna manera dejaría solos al pedófilo y Tomoe, por ello no tuve más remedio que insistir.

 **-No te vayas, quédate-**

 **-Por qué razón debería, simplemente sobro aquí-**

 **-Mira sempai es que…-**

Le tape la boca y lo llevé a hablar afuera.

 **-No quiero que te vayas, es que tienes esa cara de que quieres llorar y no lo soporto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si te quedas haré algo por ti-**

 **.**

POV MORINAGA

Al parecer estaba quedándome idiota por tanto golpe, pues había escuchado decir a sempai que haría algo por mí sí me quedaba, por ello no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Lo único que yo quería después de una ausencia tan larga era poder tenerlo entre mis brazos y sentir su calor, cosa que no pensé que sucediera, sin embargo no podía rechazar sus peticiones.

Esta vez me había permitido acostarme junto a él, pero yo no tenía ánimo de darle la cara pues me sentía algo nostálgico, de modo que al cerrar mis ojos recordé otra vez las frías palabras de mis padres, por lo que tuve que levantarme antes de hacer una escena y alguien me escuchara sollozar.

Cuando llegue al baño, de nuevo detrás de mí estaba él:

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?-**

 **-Necesitaba estar solo, por eso me quería ir hace rato-**

 **-Ya no estés así, ¿Hay algo que yo pueda…mmmmmnnn-**

Sin terminar de hablar estaba besándome, no podía resistir esa dulce sensación, tantos días de esperarte volver de Canadá y estos días con tus rechazos me transformaban en un animal salvaje que deseaba poseerte, pero lo mejor de todo era que ahora tú no me rechazabas. No me importó que fuera un baño comencé a tocar directamente tu miembro para despertarlo, no obstante ya estaba algo duro después de los besos en los que exploraba tu boca. Baje para chuparlo pues me moría por probar tu sabor, el que me ponía totalmente duro. Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados mientras su pene se movía en mi boca, por lo cual lo agite con la mano para aumentar la sensación. Lo retiré un poco de mi boca mientras lamía mis dedos, pero seguía agitando mí mano. Una vez sentí que estaban bastante húmedos procedí a seguir succionando la cabeza de su miembro para volverlo loco, sentía los espasmos en mis dedos que se adentraban en él. Me detuve un poco para que no se corriera y comencé a buscar su punto dulce:

 **-Morinaga… ah porque te detuviste…ah…ngh-**

Sus gemidos se ahogaban nuevamente pues lo había encontrado y por ello volví a meter su eje en boca para producirle tanto placer que su cuerpo seguía en espasmos aún después de darme toda su semilla. Retiré los dedos y lo subí al lavabo quitando sus pantalones. Me aceptaba tan bien, sus besos se sentían llenos de pasión, a pesar de que se había corrido, nuevamente estaba duro mientas yo me movía con suavidad en medio de sensaciones insoportables, tan cálidas, tan húmedas que me hacían gemir un poco entre los besos.

 **-mmmmnnn… ah… Souichi me aprietas tan rico…mmmmmnnn…me vengo…. Ah-**

Sujetaba tu miembro para que te corrieras conmigo y por ello decidí preguntar:

 **-¿Me puedo correr dentro de ti?-**

Tal era su sensación placentera que me sujetó con fuerza de la espalda y sin poder contenerme más, terminaba con él en un beso. Por desgracia en ese instante, en la puerta se encontraba Tomoe con Kurokawa.

 **-¡¿NII-SAN, PERO QUE HACES?! MORINAGA Y TÚ, ¡NO PUEDE SER!-**

El placer y la vergüenza mezclados nos dejaban sin habla.


	2. Reunión familiar parte 2

**Reunión Familiar parte 2**

 **.**

Cuando la primera impresión había pasado, no podíamos separarnos puesto que verían nuestra desnudez, entonces escuche:

 **-¿Que piensan quedarse a tomar fotos? ¡Largo de aquí!-**

Cuando cerraron la puerta esperaba la gran reprimenda:

 **-Maldición Morinaga, podrías soltarme ya. Todo es tu jodida culpa, si no me hubieras mirado de esa forma...Ahora que haré-**

Extraño a cualquier reacción esperada, estabas llorando, repetías una y otra vez:

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No puede ser. Ahora que voy a hacer todo esta arruinado-**

Tenía terror de interrumpirte, pues sabía que yo era el culpable, pero no me gustaba ver tanta desesperación en tu rostro, por ello decidí asumir toda la culpa, pues lo que más anhelaba era que fueras feliz.

 **-Sempai ya no te pongas así-**

 **-¿Qué no me ponga así? ¡Es tu culpa maldito chantajista! ¡Te mataré!-**

 **-No sempai asumiré toda la culpa, diré que te obligue, si quieres puedes hasta proceder legalmente con tal de que tu reputación este a salvo, lo haré por ti, cualquier cosa, por el amor que te tengo-**

Bastantes drásticas mis palabras, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por un poco de tu amor.

Escucharme decir aquello, te sonrojo totalmente, me miraste y dejaste de llorar, por lo cual pensé que aceptarías, te recompusiste un poco y hablaste.

 **-Eres un imbécil, crees que yo haría eso de meterte a la cárcel o algo así, si no lo hice cuando abusaste de mí, mucho menos ahora-**

.

POV SOUICHI

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, luego escuchamos:

 **-¿Nii-san podemos hablar?-**

Me temblaban las piernas, aún no se me pasaba la sensación de debilidad por el orgasmo, pero no tenía idea qué haría ahora cuando mi propio hermano había visto algo tan desagradable. Sin lugar a dudas debía decirle algo, para que no fuera a contarle a todos algo equivocado.

 **-Morinaga cuando abra la puerta será mejor que te vayas a dormir a los futones porque yo debo hablar con Tomoe antes de que malinterprete todo esto-**

 **-Claro que si sempai, creo que me iré al departamento-**

 **-Pero si es bastante tarde, te puede ocurrir algo-**

 **-Pero ya no quiero causar más molestias, ni malos entendidos, después de todo solo somos amigos, por lo que veo ya ni eso seremos. Sería mejor que te alejaras de mi para que no malinterpreten-**

 **-Morinaga no lo hagas más complicado, hablamos más al rato-**

Tome valor y abrí la puerta, en cuanto estaba abierta simplemente salió Morinaga sin decir nada y agachando su cabeza. Tomoe por su parte me dijo:

 **-Nii-san no comprendo que pasa, siempre me dijiste que esas conductas eran algo malo y contra la naturaleza, ahora te encuentro en la casa de la Tía teniendo sexo con tu kohai-**

 **-No lo digas de esa manera tan repulsiva, es que yo…-**

 **-No parecía repulsiva, de hecho tú lo disfrutabas y lo besabas-**

 **-¿Besarlo? ¡Por supuesto que no!-**

 **-Hay hermano, no lo hagas más difícil, no puedes negar lo que nosotros vimos. Dime Nii-san porque tienes tanto miedo de reconocer que tienes una relación con él, debes lastimarlo cada vez que lo niegas tan afanosamente-**

 **-No tengo ninguna relación con Morinaga, solo compartimos el departamento y el me chantajea para hacer esas cosas-**

 **-No lo parecía. ¿Comparten el departamento? Tu no aceptarías vivir tan fácil con alguien que te hiciera algo que tú no quieres, seguramente lo matarías antes de que ocurriera algo así-**

 **-Es que Morinaga es…Es que él dijo que se marcharía y no acabaría la universidad si no aceptaba este trato-**

 **-Hay hermano, esto parece que no va a ninguna parte, pero hagamos algo, yo no diré nada, solo si tú eres congruente con tus sentimientos. Dices que no hay nada entre ustedes, bien entonces pónselo claro y deja de vivir con él. De otra manera quiero que aceptes tu relación y pidas la bendición de papá-**

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que hacer?!-**

 **-Si es lo quieres, entonces simplemente les diré a todos lo que vi-**

 **-Está bien Tomoe tu ganas, me mudaré-**

 **-Sabes algo… Tu kohai está profundamente enamorado de ti, lo sabemos desde aquella vez que fue la confusión y Kanako nos llamó para decirnos que los vio besándose. Morinaga le explicó a Kurokawa que estaba enamorado de ti pero unilateralmente. Quiero ver si eres capaz de romper su corazón; aunque si de verdad no lo quieres, debes hacerlo antes de que le sea más difícil separarse de ti. Una última cosa, si no aceptas tu relación con él, no lo traigas a las reuniones familiares, pues haces que se haga una idea equivocada y lo torturas haciéndole creer que algún día corresponderás a sus sentimientos, ¿Pero nunca lo harás verdad?-**

 **-¿Corresponderle a un tonto como ese? ¡Nunca!-**

 **-¿Qué sientes por él, lo amas?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, solo somos amigos-**

 **-Entonces hermano desde mañana quiero que te mudes aquí, yo mismo te ayudare a traer tus cosas. Aunque si te das cuenta que lo amas quédate con él-**

 **-De ninguna manera, no lo amo, no existe el amor entre dos hombres-**

 **-Muy bien hermano, mañana vamos pro tus cosas-**

Sus palabras parecían tener sentido, yo había jugado con sus sentimientos, ¿El amor que él tenía realmente era unilateral? Ahora debía hacer algo totalmente drástico para quitarme este problema de encima. Al salir del baño donde habíamos hablado, Isogai nos preguntó:

 **-¿Qué pasa chicos? Me despierto y veo que todos se fueron, luego llega Kurokawa con cara de susto, posteriormente sale Morinaga y se marcha con lágrimas en los ojos-**

 **-¿Morinaga se fue?-**

 **-Sí, tiene un rato-**

No me quedaba más remedio que esperar ahí, no podía marcharme a buscarlo puesto que lo malinterpretaría Tomoe. Toda esta situación estaba realmente mal, me sentía tan extraño, como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera, cada vez que pensaba en cómo decirle a Morinaga que no viviría más con él. Sabría que lo destrozaría, pero Tomoe tenía razón y era lo mejor si yo no le correspondería nunca.

Durante la noche me sentía vacío, ansioso de imaginar su reacción; ahora creía que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo ir aquella vez. No podía dormir, daba vueltas en el futon, no prestaba atención a nada, de modo que salí a fumar. ¿Qué haría sin ti? ¿Te marcharías lejos? ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día?

Cuando al fin pude conciliar el sueño todos estaban levantados y Kanako llegaba a moverme:

 **-Nii-san vamos, el desayuno está listo, todos están ahí-**

Me levante bastante cansado, sentía mucha tensión dentro de mí, como si fuera pesado el aire que entraba en mis pulmones, como si la gravedad estuviera diferente, el cuerpo me pesaba sobremanera.

 **-Sou-kun, qué bueno que llegas ¿Dónde está tu kohai?-** Preguntaba mi viejo.

 **-Tenía que volver al departamento por unas cosas importantes-**

 **-¿Nii-san a qué hora te acompañaremos por tus cosas?-**

 **-Cuando terminemos el desayuno-**

 **-¿De qué hablan?-** Preguntó Kanako.

 **-Es que mi hermano se quedará unos días aquí. ¿Verdad que no es problema Tía Matsuda?-**

 **-Claro que no, puedes vivir el tiempo que lo necesites Sou-kun ¿Pero qué pasará con Morinaga?-**

 **-Nada, a él no debe importarle esto, es mi decisión vivir donde yo quiera-**

 **-Kurokawa y yo tenemos algo importante que decir, vamos a casarnos aquí ya que están todos reunidos. Isogai nos dijo que es posible hacer algo como una boda, se llama adopción de un adulto. Así que hoy haremos todos los arreglos después de acompañar a Nii-san por sus cosas. ¡Mañana es mi boda!-**

En verdad no me importaba eso de su boda, eso pasaba a segundo plano, pues ahora me sentía tan extraño, tan… triste.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al departamento parecía que el corazón me latía en la garganta ¿Cómo podría decirle algo así sin lastimarlo demasiado? Una vez llegando le dije a Tomoe:

 **-Espera aquí hasta que yo te hable-**

 **-Claro hermano, no te preocupes-**

Entrando al departamento pude ver a Morinaga sonriente como todos los días, por lo cual mis hombros pesaban todavía más. No deseaba romper su corazón, el mío estaba tan extraño, pero debía hacerlo o se complicarían las cosas, ¿Hacer pública una relación con un hombre? ¡Ni hablar!

 **-¿Morinaga podemos hablar?-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre sempai? Es sobre anoche ¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?-**

 **-Si es sobre eso. No quisiera tener que hacer esto, pero no podemos seguir así. Es algo malo, somos dos hombres, no debería ser de esta manera. Me voy a mudar a casa de Matsuda-**

 **-¿Por qué haces esto sempai?-**

Sus lágrimas caían sin control sobre su rostro, deseaba poder abrazarlo, pero era inevitable, Tomoe tenía razón, no es bueno seguir ilusionándolo si no podría darle lo que tanto necesita.

 **-Es que, no es justo para ti, deberías estar con una chica a la cual hagas feliz-**

 **-No quiero a ninguna chica, ya sabes que soy gay-**

 **-Tienes razón, nunca respete eso de ti. Encuentra a alguien que quiera estar contigo y pueda decirlo abiertamente-**

 **-No me dejes sempai, yo te amo. ¿De verdad no me quieres ni un poco?... En Canadá pensé que tú me correspondías de cierta forma. No puede ser, nadie nunca me ha querido, soy tan tonto. Adelante vete, toma tus cosas mientras estoy fuera, me iré unos días para que no tengas que verme-**

 **-No es necesario, Tomoe vino conmigo y trajo el auto rentado para llevarnos todo justo ahora. En unas horas puedes volver… No te pongas así Morinaga, ya sabías que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría-**

 **-No sempai, pensé que quizá una pequeña parte de ti…-**

Los sollozos le impedían decir más, se tiró al suelo.

 **-Cálmate Morinaga, de verdad lo siento-**

 **-No me dejes, quédate aunque no me ames-**

 **-No es justo para ninguno de los dos, lo siento-**

Al decir esas últimas palabras te levantaste y saliste azotando la puerta. No lo comprendía, mis ojos también lloraban, era lo correcto, pero me sentía totalmente miserable, deseaba correr tras él, detenerlo para quedarme, pero si no quiero una relación con un hombre ¿Por qué debería seguir ilusionándolo? No es justo.

 **-Nii-san…¿Estás bien?... Vi salir a Morinaga totalmente descompuesto… Realmente pudiste hacerlo. De alguna manera pensé que tú no lo harías. Creí que él te hacía feliz-**

 **-Pues ya vez que no… Vamos a recoger todo-**

Mis lágrimas salían durante todo el tiempo mientras reuníamos mis cosas. Mi hermano se limitó a empacar sin decir nada sobre eso, quería irme de una vez para ya no sentir este pesar, esta duda ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Cuando llegamos a casa de Matsuda no tenía ánimo para nada, fui a acomodar mis cosas a la habitación para no pensar. Varias veces vinieron a molestarme:

 **-Nii-san ven pronto la comida está lista-**

 **-No tengo hambre Kanako, al rato voy-**

Poco tiempo después:

 **-¿Nii-san estás bien? Tu comida se enfría-**

 **-Le dije a Kanako que no tengo hambre, no sigan molestando-**

Luego mi padre subió a molestar también:

 **-¿Te sientes bien Sou-kun?-**

 **-Si viejo estoy bien, solo necesito acomodar mis cosas-**

 **-Porque no me abres y te ayudo-**

 **-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, déjenme en paz-**

Cuando al fin terminé de acomodar todo, salí al baño escuche:

 **-¿Qué tendrá Sou-kun?-** Preguntó el viejo.

 **-No es nada papá, ya verás que todo estará bien-** Respondía Tomoe.

 **-Seguro peleo con Morinaga-** Afirmó Kanako.

 **-¿Qué tiene ese chico de especial?-** Pregunto el viejo.

 **-Es su único amigo papá-** Contestó Kanako.

Escuchar eso solo me hacía llorar otra vez, pero nadie llora así por separarse de un amigo. Él estaba completamente destrozado, por mi culpa, no quiero que siga así ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Espero que se sienta mejor, porque yo cada vez me siento más triste.

El día siguiente todos estaban emocionados por la boda de Tomoe, preparaban comida, se arreglaban. Yo no tenía ánimo de nada, algo dentro de mí estaba muriendo, había llorado toda la noche y mis ojos estaban hinchados. Me movía el hecho de que debía cumplir estando en esa detestable boda de dos hombres uniendo su vida, la idea era tan repulsiva. Una vez estando bañado y arreglado me senté en el sofá a esperar que todo pasara pronto y beber todo el alcohol que pudiera hasta perder la conciencia, olvidando eso que me atormentaba. Cuando llegó el juez para la ceremonia, mi hermano se veía tan radiante y feliz.

 **-Ya está aquí el juez, ¿Comenzamos con la ceremonia?-** Preguntó la Tía Matsuda.

Mientras tanto yo miraba todo desde lo más lejos que podía, nadie me cuestionaba pues sabían que estaba en contra de esa relación desde el principio. Me dolía tanto verlos juntos, se daban besos, se abrazaban ¿Por qué yo no puedo? Se ven tan felices que duele pensar lo que yo no tengo. En ese instante cuando iban a comenzar Tomoe llegó hasta a mí y me dijo delante de todos:

 **-Nii-san, tú también mereces ser feliz, ¿No lo eras con él? ¡Qué importa lo que piensen! ¿Tú lo amas no es así?-**

 **-No he dicho eso-**

 **-Pero es verdad, se nota desde que trajiste tus cosas, no puedes vivir sin él. Desde que volví noté un cambio en ti, parecías tan feliz, esa felicidad es Morinaga. Reconócelo de una vez ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Qué esperas ve por él! Quiero que esté en mi boda-**

 **-Yo no lo sé-**

Entonces mi padre habló:

 **-Vamos hijo, ten valor, si lo amas que importa-**

 **-No se metan en algo que solo nos concierne a Morinaga y a mí-**

 **-Entonces ve y díselo, que no sabes que él se está muriendo igual que tú. Lo despedazaste, arrancaste su corazón, debe estar aún más deprimido. ¿Dejarás** **que muera de amor?-** Me decía Tomoe.

 **-Nii-san ve por él ahora, no lo pienses, todos te apoyamos-** Expresó Kanako.

 **-No es malo amar, yo fui tan feliz con tu mamá. Lo único que siempre quisimos era que todos ustedes fueran felices y encontraran el amor. Así que les doy mi bendición, ve por él y tráelo con nosotros-**

No podía pensar, todas esas cosas que me decían eran ciertas, yo lo necesitaba. En ese momento me di cuenta que sólo pensar en ir por él me quitaba esa pesadez, esa depresión. Debía llegar a él, para decirlo ¿Pero y si se marchó? Sin pensarlo me encontraba corriendo por las calles de Nagoya con la sola idea de poder volver a verte y decirte… no se…

Las manos me temblaban cuando llegue al departamento, abrí la puerta que no tenía llave, cuando entré todo estaba tirado y tú estabas en la que era mi habitación. Llorabas tan amargamente que se escuchaba hasta afuera, entré apresuradamente pero los segundos se me hacían largos:

 **-Morinaga…-**

 **-¿Qué quieres? No te bastó romper mi corazón, ¿Vienes a regodearte?-**

 **-Lo siento, discúlpame, me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti-**

 **-Pero no quieres estar conmigo porque soy un hombre-**

 **-No sé en qué pensaba, yo…creo que te quiero-**

 **-¿Crees? ¿Por qué haces esto? Después volverás a decirme que todo lo imagine y que no tienes sentimientos por mí. No me tortures más, ya déjame olvidarte, no quiero más sentimientos a medias, siempre será así contigo-**

 **-No hagas esto más difícil, no puedo ser feliz sin ti. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TE AMO!-**

 **-Pero no sabes ni que es el amor-**

 **-Qué otra cosa puede ser, no puedo dormir, ni comer, ni pensar en nada que no seas tú-**

 **-¿De verdad? Por favor no mientas, no me hagas eso, porque siento que me matas con cada rechazo, con cada desdén. ¿Te quedarás conmigo aunque sea un hombre? ¿Me permitirás darte todo mi amor por el resto de mis días?-**

 **-Si Morinaga, no puedo, no quiero estar sin ti-**

 **-¡Sempai!-**

Me abrazabas llorando sobre mi pecho, no podía evitar llorar también, entre sollozos dijiste:

 **-No te vuelvas a ir nunca, por favor, no lo resistiría-**

 **-Nunca.. Te lo prometo-**

.

POV MORINAGA

Los besos no se hacían esperar, eran besos con sabor salado, llenos de emociones encontradas, con la amargura del abandono y la dulzura del amor, besos de un amor al fin correspondido. Por primera vez me abrazabas con ternura en el beso, parecía que deseabas demostrar la certeza de tus sentimientos. No podía evitar sentirme inseguro ante tus cambios tan drásticos, no comprendía que cosa te había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre nosotros, pero ahora era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. De modo que mis manos se deslizaron sobre tu cuerpo, retiré tu saco y el chaleco que te cubría, luego fui por los botones, para quitarlos todos de una vez.

Sentía tu aliento desesperado sobre mi cuello, pues comenzaste a besar lentamente zonas que jamás habías tocado antes, eso me produjo escalofríos que notaste:

 **-¿Te molesta eso?-**

 **-No, es solo que tú nunca has-**

El suave toque de tus labios en mi cuello, me ponía duro, te deseaba. Mientras besabas mi cuello ya no podía quitarte la ropa, pues me desarmabas por completo. Las piernas me temblaban y sin poder evitarlo me sujetaste para que no cayera.

 **-¿Qué ocurre Morinaga? ¿Te sientes mal?-**

Me senté sobre la cama esperando que siguieras.

 **-No sempai, es solo que me siento tan feliz, tú me tocas y me deshago en tus brazos, necesito más, quiero unirme a ti ¿Tú quieres?-**

 **-No preguntes esas cosas tan vergonzosas, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Acaso haría algo así si no te deseara?-**

Fue cuando comprendí lo difícil que era para ti todo esto, por ello me levanté y me quité la ropa sin decir más. Me mirabas sin decir nada, solo vi que unos segundos después te bajabas los pantalones y los sacabas de tus piernas. Una vez que estabas en ropa interior y yo completamente desnudo, te volví a besar para quitarte esa prenda que tapaba lo que quedaba de tu pudor. Notaba lo ansioso que estabas, pues tus besos se volvían tan ardientes que nuestras erecciones se rozaban ligeramente; por ello las frote juntas un poco hasta que simplemente te guié a la cama y continué con los besos. Mi lengua dentro de tu boca me extasiaba pues respondías rozándola con la tuya, en una irresistible sensación de calidez, cuando nos despegamos pude ver en tus ojos una total aceptación, por ello mis lágrimas cayeron otra vez de mis ojos:

- **Pensé que te perdería-**

 **-Nunca me vas a perder. Sigue por favor Morinaga-**

No tenías que pedirlo, ahora que tu declaración de amor había llegado a mi corazón y estaba seguro que no te irías, mi cuerpo necesitaba unirse al tuyo, anhelaba comprobar nuestro vínculo. Reaccionabas ante los toques sobre tu piel, mis manos recorrían tu cuerpo suavemente, mientras te miraba con todo el amor que sentía por ti:

 **-¿Puedo ponerlo en mi boca?-**

 **-Ya sabes que no tienes que preguntar por cada cosa-**

 **-Pero quiero saber lo que quieres hacer, quiero darte más placer del que te he dado siempre ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?-**

 **-No me preguntes, todo lo que haces está bien-**

Entonces procedí a lamer el glande mientras subía y bajaba la mano sobre tu eje.

 **-Aaaaah-**

Tus quejidos no se hacían esperar mientras te succionaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta percibir tu sabor en mi boca.

 **-Espera…ah… aaahh… que me corro-**

 **-No importa, quiero probar tu esencia-**

 **-No, quiero terminar mientras… aaahh-**

 **-¿Mientras estoy dentro?-**

 **-Si-**

Con mucha saliva en mis dedos introduje uno sintiendo tu resistencia soltarse poco a poco, metía mi dedo completamente en ti por lo cual procedí a meter dos dedos y masajear tu próstata delicadamente.

 **-No… quiero pero… me corro Mori…ahhh-**

Sujeté la punta de tu miembro pues suplicabas por no venirte, apretabas el colchón, mientras recobrabas el aliento que se te iba con el aumento de tu sensación.

 **-No sigas, apresúrate a… mmm-**

Sabía que el placer estaba consumiendo tu cuerpo, pues suplicabas para que te lo metiera, yo tampoco podía esperar más, por lo que levanté tus piernas y me introduje lentamente entre tus espasmos de delectación, sin poder soltar tu miembro pues te correrías. Sin embargo yo mismo me encontraba luchando contra la sensación que tu interior me daba, presionabas rítmicamente tan firme, suave y caliente que no respondían mis pensamientos contra mis sentidos, los que me forzaban a ir más rápido.

 **-Espera un poco duele-**

Me sostuve fuerte para no continuar y apreté mis ojos para relajarme, pero a abrirlos te mire tan hermoso, conteniéndote también, que me recliné a besarte nuevamente; en ese momento abriste los ojos y me miraste con ternura.

 **-Relájate para mí sempai-**

De pronto sentí que mi miembro se deslizaba sin dificultad hasta permitirme entrar completamente, por ello te besé con más pasión, entregando mi amor en cada beso, para iniciar las delicadas envestidas que te hacían gemir como tanto me gusta:

 **-mmmmnn… Mori…naga… aaaahh-**

Lo metía más fuerte y rápido hasta que sentía que la sensación me inundaba incontrolablemente.

 **-Ya suéltame por favor mmmmnnn no aguanto más-**

Liberé la presión en tu erección pero moví mi mano con velocidad sobre ella y al mismo tiempo impulsé mis caderas para terminar. Cuando me estaba abrumando el placer percibí tus espasmos haciendo que gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

 **-¡Ah! …mmmnn ..ngh-**

Caí sobre ti para abrazarte.

 **-Te amo… te amo-**

 **-También yo.. te amo-**

Estábamos juntos acostados respirando aceleradamente hasta que dijiste:

 **-Tomoe está esperándonos para casarse, vámonos-**

 **-Necesitamos una ducha, ven vamos a bañarnos-**

Nos levantamos lo más a prisa que pudimos, limpiamos nuestro cuerpo en la regadera y nos vestimos. Tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de Matsuda para encontrar a todos comiendo muy felices.

 **-Te esperábamos Nii-san, no me podría casar sin mi padrino-**

 **-Claro Tomoe, solo necesito hablar con papá un momento-**

Me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste hasta donde se encontraba tu padre.

 **-Papá, te presentó a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mi compañero con el quiero vivir toda mi vida-**

 **-Ya era hora Sou-kun. Morinaga bienvenido a nuestra familia, espero que sean muy felices-**

 **-Mientras este con su hijo, así será-**

El juez ofició la ceremonia y todos celebramos el escuchar las palabras que cada uno tenía preparado para su pareja. Cuando todo concluyó, me aproximé a sempai y le dije al oído:

 **-¿Quizá un día podrías casarte conmigo?-**

 **-Un día creo que lo haré-**

 **FIN**

.

.

 **Culpo al nuevo episodio de KSB por inspirarme, no podía dormir sin publicar esta segunda parte, me gustaría pensar que los conmovió y los hizo suspirar como lo ha hecho conmigo. Por supuesto, también quiero pensar que no se les hizo igual que las otras historias. Me esforcé en el lemon para que fuera más descriptivo y pasional. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **ATTE LAURA PATY.**


End file.
